The prior art includes an assortment of couplings designed for a variety of applications in which they provide limited flexibility i.e. flexibility in one of the essential directions primarily to facilitate installation of the ducts, pipes or connected members. There is presently no known coupling available which is capable of adjustments which permit proper assembly of ducts which are both radially and angularly misaligned. Known couplings are represented by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,980--May 27, 1919--Hirshstein PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,681--Feb. 24, 1931--Crowell PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,416--Sept. 8, 1942--Madison PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,120--Feb. 22, 1944--Cartwright PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,501--Dec. 11, 1945--Abrams PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,100--Nov. 22, 1949--Marco PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,507--June 19, 1951--Lang PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,047--Jan. 1, 1952--Salmond et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,262--May 12, 1959--Fletcher PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,034--Nov. 28, 1972--Shire et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,200--Aug. 12, 1975--Gamble PA0 German No. 805,637--May 25, 1951--Holtery